Les larmes du phénix
by Acrossthelignes
Summary: "Vivre à en mourir. Mais la vie est injuste et la mienne trébuche sous le poids de la mort. Suis-je vraiment digne de la foi que les gens me portent ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai commis trop de fautes graves." La vérité sur Albus Dumbledore.


_« Chaque mot contient une phrase. Illogique n'est-ce pas ? Toute ma vie l'est. » Albus Dumbledore_

**Disclamer** : le fond de l'histoire et les personnages sont l'entière propriété de la formidable J.K. Rowling.

Bonjour, Chers Amis moldus et sorciers,

En tant que journaliste de la Gazette des sorciers et Historienne de la Magie, après des années de recherches et de rédaction, je vous présente un roman biographique d'Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi "Les larmes du Phénix" en titre ? Parce que l'animal que figurerait le mieux ce grand sorcier est le phénix - de mon point de vue - et "larmes ", car d'une part sa vie est une tragédie, soyons en certain, mais aussi un sacrifice envers la communauté des sorciers. Il a guéri le monde et nous l'a rendu en paix ; une paix dans laquelle nous subsistions encore aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse découvrir son histoire. Soyez conciliant, sa vie était loin d'être la vie d'un homme parfaitement intègre et loyal. Il a été comme nous tous, humain, malgré sa grandeur.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour quelques derniers mots avant la prochaine publication.

Bonne lecture,

Amalga Aubric, La petite gazette de Paris, 2 janvier 2014

**Avertissement avant lecture :**

Cette fiction raconte l'histoire d'Albus Dumbledore, un personnage connu, controversé, et d'Aberforth Dumbledore, son frère.

D'autres personnages récurrents tels que Ariana D., Kendra D., Minerva M., Harry P., Voldemort, et biens d'autres s'ajouteront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Si cette histoire se base sur les éléments essentiels - et respecte le maximum possible - les éléments créés par J.K. R., elle n'en est pas, vous comprendrez, la totale retranscription.

Un grand merci à ma formidable beta-reader, **Mad J-J**, pour la correction de cette fiction ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'effondrement de la perfection**

_"Si je te pensais égoïste et narcissique, je ne croyais en aucun cas que tu serais en plus un lâche."_

- Abelforth -

_Le vent me glaçait le sang. Chaque fibre de mon corps me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas._

**- Albus ! Albus ! Réveille-toi !**

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Aberforth me secouait violemment, le regard effrayé.

**- Allez, viens ! Maman nous attend.**

Qu'est-ce que ma famille avait encore fait ? Je me levais, traînant des pieds, tandis qu'Aberforth me tirait de toutes ses forces vers la cheminée. Il s'arrêta et prit une poignée de poudres de cheminette dans un pot, et me la versa dans les mains. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me poussa dans le feu.

**- Dépêche-toi ! Va à la maison.**

Parfois, il se montrait vraiment mature. Enfin, seulement quand quelque chose de grave arrivait. À cette pensée, j'écarquillais les yeux. Pour une fois, je mettais plus de temps à comprendre. Avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette et donner l'adresse de la maison, je lui demandais :

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Agacé, il fronça les sourcils.

**- Je n'en sais rien. Mais maman a dit que c'était à propos de papa et Ariana.**

Ariana. Je jetais la poudre et je sentis les flammes froides me happer. Je réapparut dans le salon. Ma mère se tenait en face de moi, livide.

**- Albus ! Viens. Où est Aberforth ?**

**- Il arrive.**

Je sentais que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé. Alors que je m'avançais de quelques pas, Aberforth apparut soudainement à la place que j'occupais quelques instants plus tôt. Ma mère nous prit par le bras et nous traîna derrière elle, jusqu'à la chambre d'Ariana.

Aberforth souleva doucement la couverture en chantonnant le prénom de notre sœur. Les gémissements cessèrent. Il ne se passa rien. Mais je sentais que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Aberforth caressa doucement le visage invisible à mes yeux de ma petite sœur. Il ne savait user de douceur qu'avec elle. Un lien extraordinaire les unissait, que je ne comprenais pas. Elle seule le réconfortait quand il en avait besoin, lui seul parvenait à la calmer dans ses crises de colères sourdes.  
Je fis quelques pas vers le lit à mon tour. Ma mère me suivit à un mètre de distance, les yeux pleins d'espoir en voyant Aberlforth. Mon frère ne disposait d'aucune sorte de talent mais il parvenait toujours à faire sourire les gens, malgré ses bêtises. Sauf moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais entendus, ou à quelques rares reprises à propos de ma sœur. Quelques pas encore. Je m'arrêtai. Un mot sortit de ma bouche, prononcé d'un ton calme et posé.

**- Arianna.**

Le monde explosa. Mon frère me dévisagea surpris, puis le lit fut en flamme et il fut projeté contre le mur. Il s'écroula sans reprendre conscience. Ariana s'était levée, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux plissés par la colère et la concentration. Un hurlement terrifiant sortit de ses entrailles. Ma mère se précipita, la baguette à la main, pour tenter de la mettre hors de nuire, mais ma sœur fut plus rapide. D'un mouvement, elle brisa sa baguette.

Comme un idiot, dans l'empressement d'Aberforth, j'avais oublié ma propre baguette à Poudlard. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une autre solution. User de la magie sans baguette se faisait, mais restait une tâche difficile. Je le tentais quand même, mettant mes mains devant moi. Un rayon de lumière bleuté en sortit et engloba ma sœur qui m' observait avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle ne tenta rien, et tomba quelques secondes plus tard dans un sommeil profond tandis que la lumière disparaissait.

Je la couchai dans son lit et entrepris de transporter Alberforth, secondé par ma mère, dans sa chambre. Totalement en désordre, elle sentait le poisson et d'autres odeurs nauséabondes que je n'avais pas su identifier. Même son lit était couvert de bouts de papier et de vêtements sales, débordant de sous les couvertures. En souriant, je pris la baguette de ma mère et nettoyai le tout sans prononcer un son. Ma mère m'attendait devant la porte, secouée. Je la rejoignis et refermai la porte derrière moi. Nous descendîmes au salon et nous installâmes sur les fauteuils. Grave, tout à-coup, je lui demandai :

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est papa ?

Elle soupira, séchant ses larmes et me répondit.

**- Des moldus sont venus hier après-midi dans le jardin. Nous ne savions pas... Ton père était au travail et moi, je préparais le dîner. Elle a seulement onze ans... Ils l'ont... Brutalisée. Ils ont dû avoir peur de sa magie. J'ai entendu ses cris dans le jardin, et je m'y suis précipité. Les moldus se sont éloignés en me voyant. Ariana était couverte de sang et ses yeux fous... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait exactement... Mais elle a fait deux crises hier. On dirait qu'elle cherche à rejeter sa magie, qu'elle en est terrifiée, mais elle a éclaté, car elle n'y parvient pas , car elle n'y parvient pas. Ton père est allé la venger. Il était tellement furieux. J'ai tenté de le résonner, mais... Il est à Askaban depuis ce matin.**

Je restais interdit face à ses révélations. Arianna faisait des crises et mon père était à Askaban. Tout mon monde parfait s'écroulait en une seule journée.

**- Que devons-nous faire ?**

Ma mère d'ordinaire si sereine et calme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sous mes yeux. Je me secouai, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Avant que je ne prenne la parole, ma mère ajouta :

**- Ariana n'ira pas à St Mangouste. Nous nous en occuperons ici... Je ne peux pas la laisser y aller.**

Sa décision me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ma sœur étant malade, la première pensée qui m'était venue à l'esprit restait celle-là, l'unique solution à ce « problème. »

**- Écoute, reconsidère cela. Ce ne serait pas mieux de...**

Un claquement de porte me fit sursauter et je me retournai. Aberforth dévalait les escaliers, le visage blanc et la démarche incertaine, mais une expression déterminée peinte sur le visage.

**- Ne l'écoute pas, maman ! Ariana n'ira pas à St Mangouste.**

Puis il cria en s'adressant à moi, le visage rouge de colère.

**- SI JE TE PENSAIS ÉGOÏSTE ET NARCISSIQUE, JE NE CROYAIS EN AUCUN CAS QUE TU SERAIS EN PLUS UN LÂCHE, ALBUS ! TE RENDS-TU VRAIMENT COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? TU ABANDONNERAIS TA SŒUR ENTRE LES MAINS DE SOIGNEURS TOUS PLUS INCOMPRÉHENSIFS LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES. ES TU IDIOT ? ILS CHERCHERAIENT A L'ENFERMER, ELLE SERAIT TRAITEE COMME UNE FOLLE !**

**- ET MAMAN, SEULE ICI ? TU Y A PENSEE ? PAPA EST EN PRISON.**

Aberforth s'effondra sur le canapé, le visage livide.

-** Papa est en prison ?**

**- Oui.**

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ma mère n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps, nous observant simplement. Je me dirigeais vers Abelforth et, pour la première fois, le serrai dans mes bras. Surpris, il releva la tête, ses yeux si semblables aux miens me transperçant. Les yeux bleu électrique de notre père. Je rougis un peu et me reculai. Je voyais mon frère pleurer pour la seule fois devant moi de mon existence. Ma mère se réveilla et annonça :

**- Elle restera ici, et vous, vous retournerez à l'école.**

Avant que nous puissions protester, elle ajouta.

**- Sans discuter.**

* * *

Amis moldus,

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos **impressions**, même négatives, qui me permettront de **m'améliorer**. On apprend toujours de nos erreurs, non ?

Je vous laisse avec un **avant-goût** du prochain chapitre :

**_" - N'hésite pas ! Fonce !_**

_Ma bande d'admirateurs m'entourait pour la dernière fois. J'allais bientôt quitter Poudlard, et enfin parcourir le monde._

_-** Allez, j'y vais !**_

_Le stress montait légèrement. Cependant, dans mon cas, ce serait plutôt "adrénaline" qui conviendrait mieux. . Alors que je m'avançais vers la porte d'examen, j'entendis une voix familière, dans mon dos, ricanante :_

**_- Allez Dernier passage pour briller, Mr Fort-en-Thème !_**

_Aberforth !_**_ "_**

Prenez soin de vous,

Amalga Aubric, La petite gazette de Paris, 2 janvier 2014


End file.
